


Guardians

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Family, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Gol D. Roger was executed.Portgas D. Rouge died in childbirth.At least, that's what they would have the world believe. They deceived the world once, and they could do it again.They gave up everything they once cherished in order to become Guardians.





	1. Always Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire and Linas are an ordinary couple and ordinary villages. But they have a secret: they are actually the Guardians, and will fulfill their role no matter what the cost is.

It was a busy day, and Noire was tending to the farm, when her husband, Linas, returned.

"Is everything okay?" Linas asked carefully

"Yes, it is." Noire smiled at him briefly, before returning to her task.

"Be careful, Noire." Linas warned "We can't afford to make a mistake. Remember what we promised to one another? The burden which we took upon ourselves. He must never learn who we are, so do be careful."

Noire only sighed deeply in response.

"I know." she spoke softly "But I wish that things were different. That we'd get to see him grow without the risk of him getting hunted down and murdered."

"So do I, Noire." Linas admitted "So do I."

"Still, that doesn't mean we can't interfere." Noire wiped her tears off "We are Guardians, after all. We're blessed with powers beyond comprehension, given to us for this very task. We just have to make sure we won't get too attached, that's all."

Linas nodded.

-x-

"Tell me a story, Noire." Luffy requested with excitement

He and his brothers - Ace and Sabo - made themselves cozy in anticipation.

"Hmmmmmm....." Noire pretended to think "Would you like to hear the story about Guardians?"

Luffy nodded earnestly 

"Basically, Guardians were once ordinary humans who died for a noble cause." Noire explained "They are revived and given supernatural powers so that they could fulfill the very cause they gave their life for. Such is the case for both Linas and I. We died for the same cause, which we must pursue in this second life we were given."

"What is the cause?" Sabo asked

"We were pirates when we died." Noire explained "We both gave our lives to protect our treasure, and so we have to keep doing so."

"Oh." Luffy's eyes gleamed "I wanna become a pirate too! So do Ace and Sabo!"

At this declaration, Linas and Noire exchanged an uneasy glances, though none of the three brothers noticed.

"That's an admirable goal." Linas smiled, though his smile was strained "Are you after the One Piece?"

"We are." all of them said at once "We'll seek it as rivals, and whoever finds it will become the King of the Pirates. That's what we dream of."

"Well, I am sure one of you would be a worthy successor to the Pirate King." Noire said gently, though she seemed troubled

"It's getting late." Sabo observed "We should probably head back to Dadan's place."

"Good call." Ace agreed.

Luffy pouted, but followed them nonetheless. Linas and Noire watched the three brothers leave with trepidation.

-x-

When Ace woke up, there was a message nailed to one of the wooden walls of Dadan's hideout.

"This is a warning. You can't go out to sea. If you do, you'll be sent to Davy Jones' locker  
\- Bluejam."

Ace scowled, crumpling up the letter. Bluejam was obviously trying to intimidate him, to psyche him out, so that he hands over the treasure he stole back. He was, after all, the one who robbed Bluejam in the first place, with his two brothers being just accomplices.

As he stormed out, ready to confront the asshole, he didn't notice that Noire was standing nearby, her sharp gaze following his every move until he disappeared from her sight.


	2. Familiar Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linas and Noire meet an old friend, who recognizes them.

Shanks grinned as his men dropped anchor.

He was happy to be able to see the familiar landscape of Dawn Island. 

It felt good to be back.

He and his men made their customary stop at the local tavern. 

Many would say that Shanks was a notorious alcoholic, and they'd be wrong.

He spent so much time here because of the people.

He liked observing them.

He lifted his head, and promptly froze. His face lost its color.

He had seen someone he never thought he would see again.

Before he could say anything, she approached him, and put a finger on his mouth in an effort to keep him silent.

"My name is Noire." she said firmly "That's what you'd call me from now on, understood?"

He nodded mutely.

"Why are you here?" he finally managed to choke out

"My husband and me......we were resurrected and given supernatural powers." she explained "We became Guardians in the process. All so we could protect our child from clutches of the World Government."

-x-

Shanks noticed.

It was impossible not to notice, especially after everything Noire had told him.

Luffy was showering him with affection, like usual, but for once, he didn't hold Shanks' attention.

The older kid behind him did.

Shanks was elated to know that his Captain's kid had survived, but he couldn't help but wonder at what cost.

He knew that his kid would bear the stigma and the hatred of both his father's enemies and civilians who were fed lies by the World Government.

Linas and Noire were trying to protect him from that, and Shanks resolved to do the same.

He had several left-over contacts from his time as a Roger Pirate, after all. He could give those contacts a call, and ask them to keep an eye on the kid.


End file.
